Ren Story
by Colibrie
Summary: Le pourquoi du comment Ren s'est mis à détester autant les huamins... C'estàdire, la rencontre de Ren Maaka avec Makoto fujitani.


**Une prison dorée**

Ren s'ennuyait ferme. La prof d'anglais ânonnait son cours depuis bientôt deux heures et il était sur le point de craquer. Quelle torture que d'être enfermé dans cet école, l'Académie Shikou: Institut privé, réservée aux garçons snobs et richissimes!!! Il avait fait serment que dès qu'il aurait les pieds en dehors de cette enceinte maudite, il allait se venger de son paternel. Le jeune vampire soupira et se remit à contempler le ciel nuageux en espérant que la cloche retentirait bientôt pour annoncer la fin du cours. Il s'imaginait déjà volant dans l'obscurité et goûtant chaque gorge qui lui serait offerte. Il avait tellement hâte d'être un vampire à part entière. La vie qu'il menait avec ces humains lui donnait l'impression de perdre un peu plus de son temps au gré des jours qui passaient. Ren détestait cette vie, ces gens. Il ne rêvait que d'être ailleurs. Il devait endurer cette épreuve parce que son idiot de père avait jugé qu'il fallait connaître les manières et les mœurs des humains pour leur échapper. Il soupira à nouveau. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ce terrible châtiment? Il espérait chaque matin son réveil sentir l'appel du sang. Cet appel, le fameux examen final, qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, le jeune vampire ne remarqua pas que les nuages gris qui menaçaient le ciel avait disparus. Il fut dégouté de voir le soleil éclatant qui éclairait cette fin d'après-midi. Cette journée ressemblait à celle d'avant et annonçait le goût fade de la journée à venir. Sa vie devenait si ennuyeuse. Ren mâchonnait pensivement le bout de son crayon en ne quittant pas des yeux le ciel. Il réfléchissait à ce fameux examen final et maudissait incessamment son imbécile de père de lui avoir donné à faire une épreuve aussi stupide. Ce devait être la vieillesse qui lui embuait l'esprit. Sinon pourquoi un vampire respecté aurait-il demandé à ces enfants de faire quelque chose de si dégradant? Vivre avec des humains! Et que des garçons, il tenait à le préciser. Si au moins il y avait des filles pour le divertir…

Ren tourna la tête pour regarder ses soi-disant camarades de classe. Ils étaient tous jeunes, riches et arrogants. Énervé par ces abrutis, le vampire soupira pour une énième fois et se leva. Il prit ses effets et ses manuels et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une voix l'interpella

- Retournes-tu dans ta chambre, Maaka?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à un imbécile pareil. Bien sûr qu'il allait dans sa chambre, où pouvait-il aller?

- Dans ce cas, fait part de mes salutations distinguées à la magnifique femme qui est dans ta chambre.

Ren roula des yeux alors que les membres de la petite bande émirent des rires gras et vulgaires. Ils lui firent des signes de la main qui auraient horrifiés la Reine d'Angleterre et éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Le vampire serra les dents à cause de la colère et ignora les imbéciles qui lui disaient au revoir. Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui. Il ferma la porte avec le plus de douceur qu'il le pouvait dans l'état de frustration avancée où il était. Ces garçons n'étaient pas seulement idiots, ils étaient étranges, se dit Ren. Il quitta le bâtiment réservé aux salles de classe d'un pas mesuré pour finalement se rendre à la résidence.

L'étudiant déboutonnait rapidement les boutons de sa chemise. Ses gestes brusques témoignaient de son stress et de son malaise. Il défit la boucle de sa ceinture et le pantalon qui lui ceignait les hanches glissa à ses pieds, s'écrasant en chiffon sur le sol. Au moment où il se penchait pour le ramasser, Ren entra dans la chambre. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, tous les deux figés. Puis, le vampire vit son partenaire de chambrée se mettre à hurler et s'effondrer par terre comme l'aurait fait une fillette. Il resta impassible malgré les divers objets que son colocataire lui balançaient à la figure. «N'entre pas sans frapper» meuglait-il. S'il ne s'était pas imposé un self-control aussi sévère, Ren aurait sûrement éclaté de rire à en avoir mal au ventre. Au lieu de cela, il se permit un léger sourire en coin. Toujours par terre, l'autre ne cessait de l'insulter:« Idiot! Idiot!»

Le vampire passa sa main dans ses cheveux clairs.

- Ça ne devrait pas être un problème entre homme. C'est assez énervant comme situation!

L'autre ne trouva rien à répliquer et fut donc forcé de se taire.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils disent tous que tu es une fille.

- Qui… Qui dit que je suis une fille? Demanda faiblement l'étudiant en relevant la tête. Ce n'est pas possible, dit-il d'une voix désespérée. Vous, TOUS, êtes tellement insensibles!!! Et il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer un bon moment.

Ren était passablement énervé. Ils les auraient tous tués s'il en avait eu la possibilité. Chacun d'eux. Et plus particulièrement son camarade de chambre au visage de fille. Un humain futile et vain de plus dans ce monde pourri. Il s'allongea sur son lit et replongea dans ses réflexions à propos des vampires, de l'épreuve finale… Beaucoup plus tard, le garçon dans la salle de bain daigna sortir. Il avait revêtu un col roulé rouge et des shorts noirs. Lentement et surtout silencieusement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il ouvrit les rideaux se qui fit grimacer Ren.

- Trop de lumière. Ferme-les.

Ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder, le jeune homme ne s'en laissa pas imposer.

- Comment un coucher de soleil peut-il être aveuglant? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Laisse-moi au moins regarder à l'extérieur… Puisque je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit avant que j'aie reçu mon diplôme. Le soleil se couchait paresseusement sur la ville, sur l'extérieur de cette prison dorée.

Le vampire fut surpris par ces paroles. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre ses camarades de classe se vanter d'être ici. Il se releva sur ses coudes et admira le garçon près de la fenêtre. Les derniers rayons de soleil le plongeaient dans une aura de lumière. Son colocataire se retourna vivement.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça? Sa voix était subitement devenue agressive. Ren nonchalamment s'étira ce qui le mit encore plus en colère.

- Si tu veux dire quelque chose, dis-le. S'écria-t-il en gesticulant. Est-ce si étrange de vouloir quitter cet endroit?

Ren fixait ses genoux avec beaucoup d'attention. Ainsi, ce garçon était dans la même situation que lui et il continuait toujours à déblatérer.

- Un homme doit être décisif…!

Le vampire soupira. Ne se taisait-il jamais?

- Arrête de brailler comme une fille!

- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter??? Je suis un garçon! S'époumonait le petit étudiant au visage féminin.

Assis sur son lit, Ren se permit un petit sourire et se cala contre son oreiller en fermant les yeux. Il émit un petit grognement. L'autre se n'était toujours pas calmé.

- De quoi tu te moques? Hey! Écoute-moi quand je parle! Il mit un moment à se taire, mais Ren dormait déjà lorsque le silence se fit dans leur chambre.


End file.
